Gods' trial
by SHSL Hope G Komaeda
Summary: Every 1000 years, 100 demons are sent to Earth to partner with humans and fight for the seat of King of the demon world. But what happens when that King dies prematurely? Following the mysterious disappearances of three mamodo, including the king himself, the demon world will find the answer to this question. Meanwhile, a strange event occurs in the human world...
1. Level 0

Level 0

"Are sure about this, brother?"

"Unu. This is worth it."

"But if we can't convince them..."

"Don't worry, Zeon. No matter what, the two of us can win."

A laugh. "I knew you would say that, Gash. I trust you. Together, we will definitely-!"

Ding. The elevator door opened.

"..."

"..."

**Enter. **

"...Gash, we're going to die."

"Unu!"

And that conversation was the beginning of the demon world's greatest catastrophe.


	2. That look in your eyes

Level 1: that look in your eyes...

"Kiyomaroooooooo! It's raining, don't forget your umbrella!" Hana Takamine called from the kitchen. "And hurry, you'll be late!"

"Coming mom!" Kiyomaro replied from his room. He had gotten ready, and was ready to head out to school. He paused for a moment, and glanced at the empty gym bag.

_Gash..._

One year had passed since Gash Bell and Takamine Kiyomaro had defeated Sherry Belmont and Brago and won Gash the title of 'demon king'. Prior to this fight, 100 demons had similarly faced off in a giant battle. This battle is fittingly called 'god's trial' by the demons due to the mysterious qualities of the battle. Many of the humans that were partnered with the demons during this time now have to cope with their friends being gone.

"Well, I'm off then." Kiyomaro waved, opening his umbrella.

"Kiyomaro..."

"Hm?"

"...never mind. Have a good day at school..." Hana murmured.

"Yeah! See you later, mom!" Kiyomaro grinned, leaving the house.

Hana sighed and sat the table. Her son had seemed so sad since Gash had left. She still wasn't quite sure what had happened, but she could tell that Kiyomaro was grieving inside. That look in his eye... It was always sad.

Xxx

She sighed and drank her tea.

"Takamine-Kuuuuuuuuuuuuun! Wait up!"

"Hm? Oh, hey, Mizuno."

The klutzy girl caught up with Kiyomaro after a little bit of running. "Takamine-Kun! I haven't seen you in a while!"

"High school's like that... We DID go to different schools." Kiyomaro pointed out.

"Y- yeah, but... I thought you could help me study... Like when we were in the same school..." Suzume shifted nervously.

"Sure." Kiyomaro grinned. Suzume sighed in relief. "But once school is over... Neither of us should be late."

"Y- yeah! Right! Well, see you then, Takamine-Kun!" Suzume started to skip away. Something was bothering her, though. The look in Kiyomaro's eyes... It was so sad. She had never seen anything like it. "Hey, Takamine-Ku-" Suzume turned and stopped short. Kiyomaro had fallen to the ground, and didn't appear to be conscious. "Takamine-Kun!" Suzume ran toward him, but even then her own legs had already began to wobble, and she passed out as well as soon as she reached Kiyomaro. The rain poured down around them.

Xxxx

Kiyomaro awoke in a dark passage. Only darkness surrounded him. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, before beginning to walk. He had to stay calm, and use his answer-talker ability. That way he could discern the situation.

_What is happening? Why am I here? _

He learned that he had been brought to the place he was in by a very powerful being. As he was about to ask more questions, a light appeared ahead. He ran towards it...

When he opened his eyes, he was in another world.

"Kiyomaro... That look in your eyes... It's like a deer in the headlights. You should change it."

**Author's note: sorry about the X's, but I cannot use line breaks on my current device. Thank you for reading! **


	3. Gather

Level 2: gather

It was a few days after the conversation that started the catastrophe of the demon world that the hellish events continued. All of the demons that had fought for the title of demon king in the last few years gathered together in the royal palace.

Well, most of them gathered. 96 to be precise.

"Kiki! Sorry for the promptness, but... You all are aware of the situation at hand, correct?" Momon glanced around as 95 demons nodded in uncomfortable silence. "Then I'll discuss the plan for-"

"Aaaaaaaaaah! Sorry I'm late!" Tio ran into the room, breathless. Her hand was clutching the wrist of someone else. There were a few gasps.

"KI- Ki..."

"Kiyomaro!"

Demons began swarming the human, hugging him, chattering greetings, and making joyful exclamations. Others kept their distance.

"The sign... This means it began." Brago muttered darkly from where he stood. "We should continue the meeting quickly, monkey."

"AH... R- right!" Momon paled a bit and went back to where he was before the intrusion. Kiyomaro blinked.

"Meeting? What exactly is going on?" Kiyomaro wondered. "Also, I don't see Gash... Is he doing king duties somewhere?" All the demons suddenly looked down, or at the walls. Silence filled the room.

"Kiyomaro-Kun... Gash, Zeon, and Umagon are no longer alive in the demon world." Tio finally said.

"...what?!" Kiyomaro voice was filled with shock. "What do you..."

"Exactly as she said. Gash, Zeon, and Umagon are no longer alive in this world." A familiar voice said behind him.

"Dufaux?!" Kiyomaro whipped around, seeing the white haired young man walking in.

"When I woke up in this place, I asked where I was. My answer talker ability told me this was the demon world. When I asked where Zeon was, there was no answer." Dufaux said emotionlessly.

"Then... How did you know that the same thing happened with Gash and Umagon?" Tio asked.

"You're pretty stupid, aren't you? If Zeon is gone, and you included him in the list with those two, it's most likely the same reason." Dufaux replied emotionlessly. Tio froze with rage.

"What I really want to know... Is how you're here, Dufaux? In fact, how am I here?" Kiyomaro said after a few moments.

"Kiki... I was going to explain..." Momon muttered.

"You see... About three days ago, a strange event occurred. Since then, no one has been able to find Gash, Zeon, or Umagon..."


	4. A strange occurrence in the demon world

Level 3: a strange event in the demon world

"About three days ago, a strange event occurred. Since then, no one has been able to find Gash, Zeon, or Umagon."

"It was actually a normal day, except Gash and Umagon didn't come to school. We all didn't think too much on it until later..."

"On that day, we all were doing as we always do... Until a large explosion went off in the sky."

"An explosion? In the sky?" Kiyomaro wondered.

"It was strange to us, too. But some demons can fly, so maybe they were fighting." Koruru pointed out.

"Regardless, we all went to see what was happening." Momon continued the story.

"When we reached the site of the explosion, books were raining from the sky. The books from the last battle... And this was written in them." Momon handed Kiyomaro a book.

**Demons from the previous trial of the gods... We commend you for your struggles. You have all done admirably. In fact, we found the trial this time to be quite satisfactory. However, it has come to our attention that some of you wish to return to the human world. This desire is unpredicted. In order to do so, you will all partake in a second trial. **

**However, this trial is different. It will be all 100 of the demons and their human partners against us. The battle will range between both the demon and human worlds. We will be rampaging throughout these two worlds, causing destruction. **

**Should any of your books be burned, something terrible may happen to the defeated children. The signal for the beginning of this trial will be the appearance of humans in the demon world. The humans will be selected by us. The path between the two worlds will then be opened. You must find your human partners by yourselves. **

**Best of luck, demon children. -the 10 gods of the demon world. **

Before Kiyomaro could process this, a powerful earthquake shook the building.


End file.
